


Miscalculation

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, weekly spn drabble challenge, word:-fifteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:- fifteen.Dean makes a simple error in his calculations, but Sam's there to put him right! Gen. Humor.





	Miscalculation

Dean lowered the beer bottle to better study his brother.

'You know, Sammy. I can't believe it's fifteen years to the day since I came to get you at Stanford, and set off all the friggin' crap we've been through.'

Sam snorted. 'You don't WANT to believe it, Dean, because it was fourteen years ago, not fifteen.'

'Dude. No! I might be forty but I'm not in my dotage yet. It's fifteen!'

'Two thousand and nineteen minus two thousand and five leaves fourteen. You can't argue with numbers Dean, though I know you're more than capable.'

:

After a moment of doubt, Dean controlled the math. 'Why are you always right, geek boy? I made a mistake. Isn't a tired, worn-out hunter allowed at least one!'

'You playing the pity card now?' Sam teased. 'It doesn't work with me. I know you better than you know yourself.'

'Hmm! I'm not sure if that comforts or scares me, Sammy.'

'You better keep on my good side, or I might just reveal some of your more embarrassing moments to mom. Remember that time with the twins…...!'

'You wouldn't!'

'Oh, yes I would!'

'You can be a real bitch, little brother.'

'Thanks, Dean. I learned from the best.'

:

Dean clinked his bottle against Sam's. 'So fourteen, huh?'

'Here's to fifteen,' Sam said with a smile.

'I'll drink to that.'


End file.
